Circuit boards have been utilized in a very wide range of applications for physically and electrically interconnecting various electrical components such as integrated circuits (“chips”), LEDs, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like to form electrical circuits. Circuit boards may include a substrate board made of a nonconductive material, and a plurality of conductors disposed one or both sides of the board to form a circuit. Circuit boards may comprise printed circuit boards (PCBs), printed wiring boards (PWBs), or other such technologies. Circuit boards may be mounted in an internal space of a housing or the like if required for a particular application.